


10 Years

by bitterlattes



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One
Genre: Angst, M/M, OngHyun, OngNielHyun, Ongniel, Produce 101 - Freeform, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterlattes/pseuds/bitterlattes
Summary: "Why did you guys break up?" Daehwi asked."I don't know. We loved each other...a lot... and then suddenly, one day, he doesn't."Meeting each other in New York after 10 years wasn't on Daniel's or Seongwoo's agenda but fate says so otherwise. The coincidental meeting of him and Seongwoo might as well be like a meteorite colliding with each other. But with every collision comes a huge damage and that damage might as well be his heart breaking. He thought it was inevitable, he never thought he'd see him again. Specially here, right now...





	10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> -OngNielHyun idk  
> \- wrote this bc i feel bad for Daniel, he always a fuccboi in every OngNiel fic  
> \- no one proof read so what you read is what you get

December was one of the slowest month of the year. Guess snow and the bitter coldness are a few of the reasons to blame. Everyone is out of the country for a Christmas and winter getaway. Daniel would have been gone all the way to Bahamas by now but he's stuck working. After all, he has a family to feed- his 2 cats Rooney and Peter. At this point, he's probably just aiming for the word record of an employee who had never missed a day at work. Who knows.

For some odd reason, the bistro was rather busy. The snow storm had just settled onto the city. The wind carried the snow freely into the air, then settling onto the pavement. Its humming was loud enough to distract Daniel out of his never-ending tasks. He looked up to see gigantic snow squalls devouring the streets, houses and everything in sight. It was also the perfect way to keep the people locked in the bistro. 

The door creaked open, allowing some of the snow in. "We're sorry, the subway line were delayed because of this stupid snow storm." Jisung huffed in between his breaths while trying to wriggle the snow off that had piled up on his parka. "Daehwi's just out in the corner."

"Heads up, the place is quite buzzing." Daniel dodged the customers with a tray on his left hand and a chit on the other. 

"I can see with my own eyes, thanks captain obvious." Daehwi called out from behind Jisung. 

Jisung is behind the bar counter now, Daehwi resting his head in his hands next to Jisung. The customers had stopped taking refuge inside but no one is leaving the bistro either. The snow storm just can't give people a break. At this point, the streets are nothing but a sheet of white, crystallized snowflakes. It was so white, almost blinding, giving the illusion of a soft white cloud.

"The snow finally stopped. What do you think of closing the bistro early?", Daniel comes in from the backroom before halting just at the edge of the counter with his hands crossed across his chest. 

"What's the occasion?" Daehwi turned to Daniel, breaking away from his reverie. 

"We'll never get home with this much snow on the street. No buses would be running by now." Daniel cocked up his eyebrow for an answer. 

"What about these people?" Jisung chimed in, pointing his lips towards the customers.

"It's their problem, not mine." Daniel putting both hands up in the air, headed towards the door. The open sign now a closed sign. "We'll be closing in an hour." Daniel with both hands clenched together politely announced. 

Grunts and ughs echoed through the bistro, not because of Daniel but because of the reality that they now have to leave and battle the scene outside. By the 3rd hour, the bistro has nothing but the 3 workers sitting around the table, watching strangers walk pass the streets, wondering what was so important that they had to come out of their houses.

"Do you still miss him?" Jisung asked out of the blue that it took a few seconds for Daniel to process the question. "Do you still miss Seongwoo? I wonder how he's doing."

"Why are we suddenly talking about this?" 

"It just occured to me. That's all...but do you?" 

"I do. Of course I do. We'd been together for 5 years. I would be lying if I said I didn't" Daniel giving Jisung and Daehwi a smile before locking the bistro door. 

"Hmm." Daehwi could only nod. He wasn't there to witness the breakup but he'd heard the story many times while working. 

"I do miss him sometimes. I specially miss him today because you suddenly asked how he was and then suddenly I realized that... I don't know. I don't know what he's up to. I don't know if he's eaten or skipping meals. I don't know." 

"That sounds pretty depressing if you put it out like that." 

"Why did you guys break up?" Daehwi asked. 

"I don't know. We loved each other...a lot... and then suddenly, one day, he doesn't." 

* * *

At last, Daniel finally got the vacation of his lifetime although he still gets worried about Rooney and Peter most of his waking moments. Jisung has his own cats but he doesn't trust him with his own, but still ended up asking Jisung for the favour. Daehwi and Jisung recruited two newbies in the bistro, Jihoon and Jinyoung so he could finally enjoy a vacation. 

Daniel walked along a busy street where the chattering of strangers entered his ears and exited from the other, taking in the morning air not of Bahamas, but instead, New York.  
After what seemed like an eternity of walking, he made his way into a mundane looking café. Opening the door with two hands, the strong scent of coffee beans infiltrated his system almost immediately.

Before he could even pick up the coffee though, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, disturbing his little peaceful coffee time. "Daniel?" The familiar voice was enough for him to turn around so fast, almost breaking his neck in half.

"Ah Daniel! It is you. I've been wondering if it was you or not." Seongwoo, still the same handsome man he fell in love many years ago is now standing before him. He might have looked like he grew taller or maybe it was just him who grew shorter. 

"Oh hey! What are you doing here in New York? A business trip? How are you?" Daniel, still sitting, eyes perked up. 

"No no, not for business. I'm actually here with my family." Now it was time for Seongwoo's eyes to perk up, a galaxy living inside of them. "Here they come."

Daniel doesn't know if he's doing a very good job at hiding his expressions but he's trying. "This is my partner, Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun." Seongwoo's hands automatically grabbed Minhyun by the waist. 

"Nice to meet you, Minhyun. You..you are a l-lucky man." Daniel suddenly stood up and shook his past lover's lover's hand. Daniel immediately regretted his actions. He doesn't seem to know what to do with himself next so he just sat back down again. 

"Daddy!" 

"That's our two kids. Woojin and Seonho." Seongwoo picked them up in his arms in one big swift. The children happily giggled in their father's embrace, making it seem like Seongwoo's shoulders are the safest place on earth.

The coincidental meeting of him and Seongwoo might as well be like a meteorite colliding with each other. But with every collision comes a huge damage and that damage might as well be his heart breaking. He thought it was inevitable, he never thought he'd see him again. Specially here, right now, with his family. 

He should be ecstatic. His heart shouldn't feel this way, nonetheless, he feels his heart breaking, not because he's not happy but because exactly 10 years ago, this picturesque scenery is all he ever wanted. Daniel envisioned that someone, somewhere, be it an acquaintance or a stranger will ask Seongwoo about how he is and he would tell them all about Daniel.


End file.
